Lorde
I've seen what needs to be done to make it to the end. This is my first round putting what I've seen to the test, and I think it's worked quite well. - Lorde, BB3 ---- ''Lorde was the winner of BB3, and the second runner-up of BB4. Gameplay Personality : ''I started in a good position, yeah, but so did the rest of you, and the reason my position continued to get better over the course of the game as opposed to yours was '''because I was making the best moves to situate myself in better positions as the game progressed'. I openly admit I was looking out for myself above anyone, and I made the moves I believed would help me the most in coming weeks as opposed to others. That is why I am here. - Lorde, BB4'' Big Brother 3: Out of the Box In BB3, Lorde played an incredibly under the radar game. She navigated her way through the game with the Galactic Empire she helped to found with NinjaPenguin, Blakers, VioletValkyrie, and mirdo. Early on she worked mostly with her alliance and used her connections to keep herself safe. She didn't begin to make big moves until the later weeks, where she managed to eliminate every big contender of the game, most notably breaking a tie to evict Violet. A mix of having her closest allies on the jury, and her late game momentum won her the game in a 5-1-0 vote. Comp History Note: 1 Mariano was given an automatic HOH upon returning to the game through the Long Road Back twist. Voting History Big Brother 4: House of Horrors In BB4, Lorde shook up her game, taking her game into her own hands from the beginning. She was a member of multiple groups, such as the [https://pokebeach-bb.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fab_Five Fab Five], Knife Sandwich, and other groups. Despite being a past winner, Lorde managed to avoid being a public enemy, and was in the good graces of most of the game. She was in the majority every single time she cast a vote, and managed to make it to the finale without ever being nominated. However, stigma against a two-time winner being a real possibility finally caught up to her, as the jury was largely against the idea. Her defining misstep, however, was failing to display the groundwork: forming and being part of tons of early game alliances (it is now known that bringing this information to light would have won her the game). This lost her the game in a 4-3-1 vote, only receiving 1 vote to win. She did, however, get to break the tie between TE and Blakers, breaking it in Blakers' favor. Comp History Voting History Trivia * She has hosted: ** Big Brother 1: Winter Escape with Jesi. ** Big Brother 2: Clique Collision with TAE. ** Big Brother 5: Game Changer solo. * Outside of being one of the two biggest contributors to the Wiki (the other being Violet), Lorde runs and owns the PokéBeach Big Brother Discord server. * Lorde is the only player to make it to the finale twice (BB3 and BB4). * Across both of her seasons, Lorde has always voted in the majority. Category:Players Category:BB3 Players Category:BB4 Players Category:Winners Category:Hosts